


Secrets for The Cage

by noleekain



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Implied Consent, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleekain/pseuds/noleekain
Summary: While on a mission, Cassie gets reckless and spends alone time with Frost. As a result, both get riled up.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Frost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Secrets for The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for a friend, but after reading it again, I wanted to post it here.

"You'd better be quiet if you don't want to get caught."

The blue haired girl growled into the blonde's ear. Cassie huffed as he pressed herself against the wall, not even sure how she ended up in this situation. 

What started off as a fight between her and Frost had somehow escalated. The commander's arm was pinned against her back as she tried to fight off her rival. Next thing she knew she had gotten riled up, enough that it apparently got to Frost too. 

"You're disgusting, Cage." The cyromancer hissed into the Cage's ear. "You really don't think we could actually do anything. Do you?" She could feel the small girl writhe in her touch, yet she was beginning to soak through her pants. Frost's nose crinkled in disgust as her free hand moved to massage against Cassie.

Cassie's breath caught through her teeth, feeling herself quiver against the hand. This was her rival. Someone she was supposed to hate, but jeez. She couldn't help it. Her hips moved against the hand, enjoying the fingers pressing against her clothed entrance. 

Frost let out a scoff as she began to work down the tight pants, eyebrow raising at the sight before her. "Not even wearing underwear. Did you prepare for this?" She sneered as her cold fingers lined up, barely prodding and poking against the lithe girl's opening. She could see how Cassie attempted to push back against the touch, shaking her head. "You're desperate."

"Shut the fuck up." Cassie spat as she tried to hide her face. She couldn't stand Frost, and yet.. a finger slid in, causing Cassie to let out a shuddered moan. Her hips jutted back, feeling the other prod around inside her.

Frost continued to press her finger in, massaging and feeling Cassie's walls clamp down around her as she slid in another finger. Her eyes were trained on the soldier before her, who had another moan spill. She rolled her cyan eyes before kneeling down, making sure to not let go of the arm. 

Cassie felt confusion as she tried to pull her arm away to no avail. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed, realizing that Frost was much lower than before. 

The blonde got her answer rather quickly as a tongue darted inside of her, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure as her chest hit against the wall. Her body trembled as she rocked back against the mouth, chest heaving as she felt the grip on her wrist tighten. "Shit!" She cursed as her breathing became stuttered.

Frost definitely was enjoying the reaction before she pulled back, anger written on her face. She stood up as her fingers went back inside, pressing close to Cassie. As she spoke, Cassie huffed.

And that's where they were now. With Frost's fingers deep inside Cassie who was rocking back against the touch as if her life depended on it. She could feel the grip loosen on her wrist before she was suddenly spun around to face Frost. Her arms were now above her head as she blinked, confused about the situation. That hand sat mindlessly, teasing against her entrance again.

"You really piss me off." Frost muttered as her hand worked up to Cassie's top, pulling it up just enough that she could see her chest. No bra either. She gave the blonde a look before leaning in, mouth clamping down on her nipple.

Cassie's back shot off the wall as she moaned out, pleasure coursing through her being. That damned tongue darted around her nipple, licking and sucking as if she craved Cassie's body. Her hands crumpled up into fists as she managed to pull her legs off the ground, wrapping her legs around Frost's waist. She could feel the free hand work its way back to her entrance, fingers slipping in and pumping as Cassie rocked against the touch.

Frost couldn't place where this came from, but she was determined to get this dumb bitch to cum. Her teeth caught the pink nipple as she sucked, hearing the cries of pleasure above her. 'Guess she wants to be caught.' She thought to herself as she continued to push and thrust her finger into Cassie's hole. 

Cassie was definitely lost in this. Her mind clouded by haze, she continued to roll her hips down and up against the fingers unable to control herself. "Fuck!" She hissed through her teeth as she felt her enemy's lips bite down on her neck, worrying the skin between her teeth until a bruise had formed. "A hickey?! Really?!" She managed to get out through grit teeth.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes as she continued to work her fingers deep inside Cassie. "You got no room to be complaining, Cage." Her harsh tone practically spat at the other. "You're literally riding my hand." She purposefully crooked her fingers, watching as the girl's back twisted up. 

"Holy _shit!_ " Her tone shot up in pitch as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her skull. A thumb massaged and flicked at her clitoris, causing her pleasure to increase. "Jesus!" She cried out as she felt the other laugh into her neck.

"You're really about to cum from just a few fingers." Frost teased low into Cassie's ear, who was struggling to come down from the working up orgasm. "That's fine. I'll just make you cum again." The assassin whispered as Cassie let out a pitiful moan.

The next thing the blonde knew, her thighs were clamped down together to keep the hand in place. Her eyes stayed in her skull as her entire body trembled. A strained moan came from her chest as she ended up squirting juices all over Frost's hand. She grit her teeth as she felt the fingers continue, starting to get over stimulated. "Do it." She pushed for Frost to keep going. 

The cyromancer took that as a challenge as she continued to flick and massage the clit, working her head down as she slipped her tongue back in. Her hands were now on Cassie's hips, pulling her down against her mouth as she flicked her tongue into the blonde.

And Cassie felt like she was going to die from the stimulation. Her hands, now freed, immediately went into the short, blue hair to grab as she moaned out from the other. The slow pressure to her clit in comparison to the tongue. She grit her teeth as she felt another orgasm approaching all too soon. "Ah, fuck!" Her head hit the wall as more juices spilled from her tight pussy, leaking into Frost's mouth. 

Frost pulled away, proud of her work as Cassie slid down the wall. "You really gonna collapse now?" She teased the weak blonde who glared up at her from the floor.

That was a challenge. Cassie's face twisted into anger as she proceeded to use her level to place a hand at Frost's entrance, slowly massaging as the assassin's hands slammed onto the wall above Cassie's head. ' _Got her._ '

"What the _fuck-_ " Frost's hateful speech was cut off as a low moan came from her chest. A hand was now down her own pants, massaging her clit. She shivered from the pleasure as her eye twitched. Shit. Can't trust any of the Cages.

Cassie, although breathless, managed to get the other's pants down as she pressed her mouth to Frost's entrance to show her what it was like. The cyromancer began to moan out as her eyes screwed shut. Her tongue flicked about as she tried to keep a hold of the assassin's hips.

It barely worked as Frost's hips began to push down against the mouth, fists clenched tight. "God, you're a slut, Cage." Her tone was slightly rough as pleasure overtook her. 

Cassie began to smile against the entrance as her hand worked against the ice user's clit. She didn't stop, listening to Frost moan out above her. A taste of her own medicine.

Frost, apparently, was already close to her own edge as she spilled out into Cassie's mouth. Her teeth were gritted tight as she hissed out, pulling back from the commander as she had to rest against the wall. "..we are never talking about this." She warned the blonde as Cassie laughed.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Elsa." Cassie teased as Frost pulled up her pants with a harsh glare. "Go on, before we get caught." She didn't stop her teasing, snorting as Frost began to walk away.

Footsteps were approaching as Cassie barely had time to pull herself up off the floor. "Cass! There you are! We got worried after you and Frost went off somewhere! Are you alright?" Jacqui asked as Cassie laughed.

The blonde definitely couldn't tell her friend what happened. God forbid anyone found out. "I'm fine. Won against her." She flexed as a joke, walking away from the area with her best friend, and a new secret.


End file.
